


Anna, Elsa, and Queen Iduna and the bed room surprise

by Elsannaunna



Category: Disney Princesses, Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sibling Incest, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24823753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsannaunna/pseuds/Elsannaunna
Summary: Elsa, Anna and Queen Idunas camping trip gets interrupted by some sexy magic. Read to find out what's happens and stay tuned for part 2.
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 35





	Anna, Elsa, and Queen Iduna and the bed room surprise

"Wow what a beautiful day! Hey I have an idea, who wants to go camping in the enchanted forest?" the queen asks. "Hey that could be fun" Anna replied "That sound great to me, I'm so bored being cooped up in this castle all the time. I would like to go off and have some fun!". They all scurry off to pack. As Elsa is packing Anna walks into her room with a troubled face. "Whats wrong Anna? Do you not feel well?" "I'm not sure whats happening but for some reson my pussy is feeling really weird..." ""What?" "c-could you take a look for me Elsa?" Anna blushes as she asks. "I-I guess I could but I'm not sure how much it will help." Elsa gets down on both knees and reaches up Anna's dress running her hand up Anna's leg when suddenly feels a large lump in between Anna's legs... Anna moans "Aaah, what is that? it feels kinda good when you touch it" the lump started to grow. Elsa lifts up Anna's dress to take a good look and is surprised to have a penis flop out and hit her in the face just missing her mouth. Elsa gasps with eyes open wide "Anna w-what h-how did this happen? how long have you had a penis?" "this only happened to me once before! I'm not sure what to do." Anna grew concerned not being able to remember what she did to make it go away. "Well first things first you have to make it go down!" "But I don't know how to do that!" Elsa had never touched cock before but she had been told that if you suck on it that it will go down."Ok Anna I have an idea... I was told that if you put a penis in your mouth it will go down eventually" "Ok let's try it" Anna sits down and try's to put her dick in her mouth but can only manage it lick the tip. "Want me to help Anna?" Elsa asks "What?! I couldn't ask you to do something like that Elsa. you-your my sister..." Elsa chuckles and pushes Anna back against the chair. " I'm not asking anymore." Elsa had always fantasized about sucking dick but she never thought it would be Anna's. She gently kissed Anna's balls and started to stroke Anna penis. Anna bites her lip and lets out a soft moan. Elsa then runs her tongue up and down on Anna's cock "OH MY GOSH... ELSA.. it feels so good!" Elsa started to get a little exited herself. "Ok Elsa put it in your mouth" Anna guides Elsa's lips to her rock hard cock. She feels her eyes roll into the back of her head in extacy. Elsa sucks Anna's cock and with every thrust she gets more exited, Elsa loved the taste of Anna's cock and if possible she would love to put it inside of her pussy. Elsa slips her hand down her pants and starts to rub her clit. Anna reaches down and touches Elsa face ever so softly, Elsa looks up at her sister. She has so many dirty thoughts going threw her head but doesn't know what to say. Their eyes meet and both pause for a moment before Anna drops down off the chair and viciously starts to kiss her sister pushing her to the floor. Anna runs her hand down Elsa's pants and slides one of her fingers in her wet pussy. "Oh Anna." Anna takes her other hand and grabs her breast. "I CAN'T WAIT ANY MORE! I just want you inside me Anna" Elsa rolls her sister over onto her back, she then moves her panties to the side of her now dripping wet cunt. Anna grabs Elsa's hips and starts to help lower Elsa down onto her cock. She quickly gasps as Anna's massive cock penetrates her. She lifts her self back up and repeats. Having never feel so good Elsa can't help but to scream in excitement. "Quiet Elsa! Some one is going to hear you." Queen Iduna down the hall hears the scream and starts to cautiously look around the castle. Each thrust feeling even better than the last. Elsa begs Anna, "Anna please cum in me! cum deep inside me!" Anna picks up Elsa and slams her onto the bed. Anna starts to fuck Elsa as hard as she can "" Elsa I-I think I'm gonna cum" "let it go Anna, let it go deep inside my pussy!" Anna and Elsa start to moan as Anna starts to climax. "I'm cumming!" *Elsa cums* "ahhh" Anna goes balls deep inside Elsa and cums deep inside of her. Queen Iduna had reached to door. then queen Iduna quickly opens it to reveal Anna and Elsa's sweaty bodys intertwined. Their eyes meet *all GASPS*.

to be continued...


End file.
